


Painted

by Anonymous



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brett shows Nolan how to control his newfound anger, M/M, Nett, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Theo is a asshat, They get better, Werecreature Nolan, alphas - Freeform, brett is also an asshat, werecat nolan, werejaguar, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nolan is pining away for Liam and struggling with his newfound supernatural side. Maybe a certain tall werewolf can help?





	Painted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this cool edit on tumblr of werecat Nolan so here we are. I’ve never written nett before, I usually stick to sterek and once write a Thiam fic. Enjoy? Maybe. Or don’t. Whatever.

Nolan can feel it just beneath his skin. An itch, a tingle, a need to sink his claws and fangs into the nearest living creature. To close his mouth around the back of their neck, to snap the delicate bones and sever the muscles. 

It makes him tense, his body hunching lower and lower as though it’s just waiting to strike. 

“Nolan?” 

Nolan jerks, his eyes widening as he turns his head towards Liam. He tries to say what, but the word comes out garbled around a mouthful of fangs. 

“Dude,” Liam says quickly and steps closer, shielding Nolan from anyone that might look their way. “Are you seriously wolfing out right now?” 

Nolan struggles but manages to bite out a low, “not a wolf.” 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Catting our sounds stupid, I’m not going to use it.” 

Nolan snorts, it’s loud and indelicate and he doesn’t care. Catting out does sound ridiculous, but it makes more sense than wolfing. 

“Well,” Liam prompts after a moment of quiet. “What’s up?” 

Nolan ducks his head and shrugs. He was fine during his classes, he was fine when he was actually out on the field practicing. He was fine up until the moment coach called for a break and he was able to drop down onto the cold grass and breathe. Now... now he feels tightly wound, like a spring on the precipice of popping. 

“I don’t know, I just...” He waves a hand through the air, his claws catching the sunlight and shining iridescent blue. “I want to claw something.” 

“Maybe we should get you a scratch post,” Liam muses as he drops down onto the grass in front of him. 

Nolan looks up in time to see the smile Liam shoots him. 

“Not actually a cat you dick,” Nolan grumbles even though he can feel a smile starting to tug at his own mouth. 

“I know,” Liam says softly, one hand reaching out to ruffle Nolan’s hair. 

The feeling of it is nice but it also makes Nolan want to bat the hand away or nip at the finger tips. He flushes hotly at the thought of Liam’s fingers in his mouth and jerks his head away from Liam’s hand. 

“Stop that,” he mumbles without looking Liam in the eye. He knows Liam can smell his embarrassment, which only makes it all worse. 

“Hey,” Liam says, voice serious but gentle. “Nolan.” 

Nolan lifts his eyes slowly until they meet Liam’s pale blue gaze. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about this,” he catches one of Nolan’s hands in his own and lifts it up to gesture at the claws. “You’re still new at this whole thing, losing control is bound to happen, sometimes there’s a trigger and sometimes there’s not.”

Nolan’s heart skips a beat at the gentle way Liam holds his hand, at the way that Liam’s thumb runs in slow careful circles along Nolan’s wrist. 

He’s not embarrassed about... wolfing... catting... whatever, out. He’s embarrassed because Liam’s always the one that catches him when it happens. That Liam is always so quick to reassure. 

Nolan doesn’t deserve that kindness. 

Nolan doesn’t deserve anything from Liam. 

Not after everything that Nolan had down to Liam and his friends, his pack. 

Nolan’s embarrassed because he’s realized just how good of a person Liam is and he’s fallen for him. Hopelessly. 

“You cat out again?” A voice says from over them. Liam looks up and his smile grows tenfold when they see that it’s Theo. 

Nolans embarrassed because Liam has a boyfriend and even if he didn’t, Nolan knows he wouldn’t look twice in Nolan’s direction. 

“Thanks Liam,” Nolan says carefully as he pulls his hand away and watches as Theo drops down onto the grass next to Liam and pulls the werewolf closer to him. 

Theo’s staring at him and Nolan knows that he knows. He can see it in the ever so slight smirk, in the smug green of Theo’s eyes. Nolan’s fangs, which had been slowly receding, push forward again, his tongue slicing open on a sharp tip. 

He tastes copper and it ground him. 

Theo quirks a brow. “You know it’s a new moon tonight, that’s probably why you’re so antsy.” 

Nolan blinks over at him. “What?” 

“New moons are like full moons for werecats,” Theo tells him. 

The information surprises Nolan. Scott and Liam had wanted Nolan to talk to Deaton but the veterinarian had been MIA since the epic battle. Everyone thinks he was kidnapped or killed but Nolan thinks, after everything he’s heard, that the man had probably just needed a long ass vacation.

Theo nods his head over at the stands where Mason and Brett are talking, “You should talk to Talbot sometime, instead of just skirting around him and everyone else who isn’t Liam.” 

“Why?” Nolan asks, an edge of defensiveness slipping into his tone. He knows Theo doesn’t like him, he can’t blame the guy. Nolan had beaten up his boyfriend, had tried to shoot his boyfriend, and had been mostly complacent in terminating Liam’s entire pack. 

“Because, his alpha knows a lot about a lot of different supernatural creatures,” Theo says slowly, likes he’s speaking to an infant. Or someone particularly stupid. “Maybe they can answer some questions you have that people like Liam can’t.” 

Nolan looks over at Mason and Brett, he can see that the taller boy is staring right at him, no doubt having heard the whole conversation. There’s the edge of a smile playing on his mouth before the werewolf turns his attention back to Mason completely. 

Nolan doesn’t like the idea of going to a werewolf for help. Especially one he knows was born a wolf. One he knows almost died because of the people that Nolan had helped during the war. 

“That’s a good idea,” Liam chimes in. “You should do it.” 

“Maybe,” Nolan says because he doesn’t want to say yes but he’s unable to say no to Liam. He’s rewarded with a grin and he hates how it makes him feel both warm and cold all at once. He swallows heavily and turns his head away. He doesn’t see it but he can hear Theo kissing Liam. 

Nolan’s hands curl into fists and he wishes he was anywhere other than here.


End file.
